Shattered
by theRogueHatter
Summary: Bella Swan was like glass, fragile and tough at the same time. Everyone around her saw her as a stoic, emotionless girl that can take anything. Little did they know she was already shattered. Will anyone see behind her mask? ExB
1. Broken Soul

My name is Bella Swan, and I am broken.

I have been physically and verbally abused, raped, starved, and I lost my only friends.

I am also a murderer.

My mom had been clinically depressed ever since I was born. Then, on my 6th birthday, she committed suicide. My father beat me and insulted me, convinced it was my fault.

When I was 8, he remarried. At first, his wife, Ruby, seemed nice. But two months after they were wed, she showed her true colors. In reality, she was a lying, cruel, backstabbing, cheating bitch. But only to me.

She hated me so much that she would lock me in the attic with no food or water for days on end.

My life was hell.

One day, when my dad, Charlie, was gone, she brought one of her "fling" home. After she left to go to the store, her "toy" raped me. I never told anyone, and no one found out.

After I turned 11, I finally got brave and ran away.

When I was wandering the streets of god-knows-where, a random guy came up and started sexually harassing me. When he was about to rape me, I slit his throat.

I am a killer.

I lived on the streets for 4 years, becoming a street performer so I had cash for food, just enough. I turned into a cold, apathetic girl because of the hardships I went through, forgetting how to cry or smile.

One day, while I was performing, some big-shot came and heard me sing. He offered me a chance to go to some rich-kid music school on a scholarship.

So here I am, at the gates of the Performance Academy of the Arts.


	2. Stacy

_Thoughts_-thoughts_**Flashbacks**_-flashbacks

Bella slowly entered the gates, trying to block out everything around her. She went and did all the "transfer student stuff", i.e. getting forms, finding her dorm, blah blah blah. Throughout the whole ordeal, she barely spoke.

When she got to her class, the teacher made her introduce herself.

_Incompetent asshole_, she thought, glaring at the teacher while she gave the introduction.

She didn`t want to talk, or do anything for that matter. After all, it was HER day. (No, not Bella's day)

The teacher looked nervous. " Well, Bella, we at the Academy have a rule that new students must sing a song to the class". He didn`t want to piss her off anymore, but she already thought he was a bastard, so it was too late.

She decided to sing the song she composed on this day, for the one she lost. Her only friend since she left the hellhole she used to call home. This is the3-year anniversary of her murder.

(Listen to Hello by Evanescence for best effect)

She sang.

"Playground school bell rings again

Rain clouds come to play again

Has no one told you she's not breathing?

Hello, I'm your mind, giving you someone to talk to

Hello"

_**A young Bella was playing with a girl with curly blonde hair and green eyes. "Stacy, come on!" the child Bella shouted to the other girl. They raced among the playground. Suddenly, a car screeched around the corner. 3 loud bangs could be heard throughout the neighborhood, and Stacy fell. Bella rushed to her side, but it was too late, and the child was still, the rain washing away the blood. Denial echoed through my brain. **__'It can't be true!__**' But, alas, she was dead.**_

"If I smile and don't believe

Soon I know I'll wake from this dream

Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken

Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide

Don`t cry"

_**The 12-year-old Bella could not accept her one true friend's death, convinced she was pretending. By the time they had the funeral, Bella had placed all the guilt on herself. **__It's my entire fault! I asked her to the park, I should have died! __**Bella wallowed in misery for what seemed like ages. She felt it was like the final crack in her glass heart.**_

"Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

Hello, I'm still here

All that's left of yesterday"

Inside, she was crying bitter tears. But know one would know, for she had lost the ability to cry that day.

-xXx-

Should the Cullens(& Hales) be Vampires or Humans? Please decide! Either vote on my poll (profile page) or submit your choice in a reveiw. Thanks! I appreciate everyone`s support!


	3. Jason, Right Now

I "furgawt" the thingy, so here it is. DISCLAIMER: I DON`T OWN TWILIGHT, THE AUTHOR CAN KEEP IT.

Now that that's done with, I have something still not resolved. Should the Cullens (& Hales) be Vampires or Humans? Please decide! Either vote on my poll (profile page) or submit your choice in a review. Please? Thanks to the people who already put in their choices! The chappies will be longer when I add the Cullens/Hales.

_Thoughts_-thoughts _**Flashbacks**_-flashbacks

-xXx-

Bella was pulled out of the past by the quiet. This mysterious girl astonished everyone.

Bella could clearly see admiration on the girls` faces, and the boys were obviously…infatuated. She rolled her eyes. _How pathetic_.

The teacher pulled out of the trance the song had laid the classroom under, and motioned Bella to have a seat. He was amazed at this young girl, no, prodigy. Her song let the people surrounding her to experience the raw emotion woven throughout the lyrics.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Bella grabbed her bag and headed to her dorm. Thankfully, she didn`t have a roommate.

She opened the door to her room (693) and tossed her stuff in the corner. She glanced at one of the few pictures she had in her room, portraying her and a smiling boy the same age with light brown hair and green eyes. _I miss you, Jason_, she thought.

Her cell phone rang, disturbing her quiet reflections. She answered it, seeing that it was her Aunt Phoebe, one of the only people in her family she trusted.

(Bella **Aunt Phoebe**)

Hey Auntie. What's up?

**Bella, I have some news. About Jason.**

What'd he do this time?

**He's missing. Since last week.**

WHAT?

**We think he's been kidnapped.**

Why?

**We don't know. I'll call you when we get more details.**

K.

**Bye.**

**BPOV**

Oh my god. It's not possible. Not him. Why him? Why not me?…Why can't I shed a tear?

RegularPOV

Bella turned on some music to soothe her. She almost laughed at the irony of the first verse to play.

(Where'd You Go by Fort Minor)

Where'd you go?

I miss you so

Seems like it's been forever

That you've been gone

Bella hummed along with the song, letting the music wash over her, immersed in memories of Jason. She grabbed her Ipod and went to people-watch in the city. She decided to stay in a hotel, because she couldn`t deal with school right now. She took two small bags, only taking a few things. She sat in her room on the second song, watching the community spread out before her. Snatching her notebook, she wrote down the lyrics that were suddenly flowing in front of her eyes.

( Right Now by Fort Minor)

Someone right now is leaving their apartment looking down at the street  
Wondering where there car went

Someone in the car sitting at a signal in front of a restaraunt staring through the window at someone  
Right now with their finger in their teeth who could use a little floss

Right across the street there's somebody on the curb who really needs a jacket spent half the rent at a  
Bar getting plastered now he's gotta walk fourteen blocks to work at a shop where he's about to get fired.

Someone right now is looking pretty tired staring at a laptop trying to get inspired Somebody living  
Right across the street just wrote the best things she's written all week but her best friends coughing up  
Blood in the sink he can't even think what happened feeling so confused and he knows it looks bad but there  
Nothing he can do I wonder what it's like to be right there in his shoes

[Chorus]  
But no I'm just taking it in out the window of a hotel bedroom again tommorrow I'll be gone I don't know  
When I'll be back and this world everything can change just like that, that, just like that, just like that  
That, just like that, just like that

Yo somebody right now is dropping his vote inside a box and trying not to get shot in his throat

For the act of freedom right now somebody is stuck in Iraq hoping that he gets shipped back breathing in  
A war that he's not really sure of the reasons so we show our support when the press mislead them though we  
Mourn, remain proud, and salute the troops get some I know you boys got some work to do

Meanwhile right now someones 25 to life and is stading on the corner with their thumb up hitchiking  
Scratching off a lotto ticket hoping for a real winner sneaking through the water just to work and to eat  
A real dinner

Right now someone wishes they were you and I instead of second guessing fatal thoughts of quiet suicide

But right now I'm staring out the window at a fiend with holes in his arm and holes in his jeans he pulled  
Out a cigarette and sparked the light and walked right around the corner just outta my sight

But yo I'm just taking it in from the second story hotel window again, the TV's on, and my bags are  
Packed, but in this world everything can change just like that, like that, like that, like that,

[Repeat]

Ya right now somebody sitting in the darkness trying to figure out how to put some heat in their  
Apartment but they got a little matress and a little carpet and they appreciate it cause some people are ona park bench

You see them when you rushing to get to the office wife robbed blind when she coming from the market  
Right now somebody coming out from the pocket trying to dump that rock they run around the block with at  
The same time the cops is raising the glock with aint for your legs and back with some hot shit

Right now somebody struggling to stop this man whos kick and punching and cussing at the doctors

Down the hall the child taking his first breath the doctors aint even passed him to the nurse yet yo I  
Wonder if he understands what it's worth yet life the time spent while we here on the earth yet the answer  
To the question that we all seek can be found depend on how free ya'll think

Right now it's somebody who aint eat all week that would kill for the shit that you throw away in the  
Street I guess ones mans trash is the next mans treaure one mans pain is the next mans pleasure one say  
Infinity the next say forever right now erbody got to get it together man

I'm just taking it in another strange hotel lobby again put my luggage on my back I don't know where I'm at  
I'm in world where we all change just like that, like that, like that, just like that, like that, just like that

Just like that, Just like that  
[Repeat]

She turned on her Ipod, listening to the first song to shuffle on.

( Last Night by Skillet)

You come to me with scars on your wrists

Bella reached for her trusty razor on the counter next to her and…


	4. DISCLAIMER&NOTICE READ OR ELSE!

I`m back!

Sorry I havn`t updated, my computer had issues.

For all the "Shattered" fans, I decided to split the story!

If you want vampies, keep with the Shattered you`ve been reading.

For those who perfer umanoids, check for "Shattered Human Version"(sorta obvious)

The stories will take different paths from chap.4 on.

Thanks for the support! Before I forget...

DISCLAIMER- me no own twilight

Nice supporters, PLEASE reveiw. I need your opinions to improve. Constructive critism and such.

See you in the next REAL chappie!

(sorry for those who thought it was)


	5. A familiar face

_Bella reached for her trusty razor on the counter next to her and…_

_(Thoughts)_

dialed number for the city`s directory. Finding the location for a nearby park, she packed up her bag and guitar case, along with other instruments.

Arriving at the park, she set up her drums and various synthesizers, setting her guitar case, now empty, in front of her. Curious tourists and other passersby started to watch her.

Deciding on a song she wrote when living with her father and new stepmother, she started a simple beat on the drums, which gradually grew to a steady rhythm.

(The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars)

What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your face

What would you do?

(Ohh, ohh ohh ohh)

_I wanted to break, but I knew you wouldn`t let me. I wanted to laugh off everything, FEEL anything. What would you have done, dad? Did you know how broken I was becoming? Did you care about me?_

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn`t take this anymore

What would you do, do, DO?

_I became strong through the pain you inflicted on me, but what if I couldn`t take it anymore? Every time I showed weakness, you just hit me harder, starved me longer, and did __anything __to show that that weakness was unacceptable._

Come

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

_You made me broken inside. You gave me lifelong scars, inside and out. You made me dead inside, WISHING that I was dead, pining for death`s cold grasp. I hated what you became. I don`t want to have to deal with you ever again._

What if I wanted to fight?

Thanks for the REST OF MY LIFE

What would you do? (Do, do)

_What would it had been like if I wasn`t helpless? If I could fight back? Those painful memories haunt me, dad. You ruined my life then, and your memories, along with the memories of pain you gave me, are going to ruin the rest of my life._

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I`m not running from you (from you)

_I was too helpless to run. I always thought that if I ran, you would find me. But I finally did it. I escaped from the hell that held my own father as Satan._

Come

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

Look in my eyes

You`re killing me, KILLING ME

All I wanted was you

_All I ever wanted was the old dad back. The one that loved me, and called me his princess. I was always your little girl. But then you were killing me slowly. You saw the pain, fear, and anguish in my eyes. But you ignored it. What happened to my dad?_

I tried to be someone else

But nothing seemed to change

I know now

This is who I really am inside

_I tried to be a better daughter. But no matter what I did, you still hurt me. You taught me that it`s no use trying to pretend. I could never be good enough for you._

I finally found myself

Fighting for a chance

I know now

THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!

_You made me this way. I finally found the will to live after I escaped. Now I know there`s no point in changing. I can only fight to live._

(Oh oh, hoh ohh)

(Oh oh, hoh ohh)

(Oh oh, hoh ohh)

Come

Break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you, you, you

_My heart died long ago._

Look in my eyes

You`re killing me, KILLING ME

All I wanted was you

_I am an empty shell._

Come

Break me down

Break me down

BREAK ME DOWN!

_I am broken._

What if I wanted to break?

(What if I…)

Bella "returned" to the applause of the now giant crowd. It was surprising that she was able to draw so many people outdoors, since this was a city that was always cloudy, meaning barely any sun. Various people came up to her, giving compliments and dropping money into the guitar case.

After the crowd thinned out, Bella packed up her instruments, grabbed some lunch, and decided to go back to the academy. After all, they had things to do there. Like a music room in her dorm room. So, she hailed a taxi and went back to the school.

-xXx-

Upon her return to the school, she found out that she had Biology at this time, with Mr. Banner. Seeing that it was a second-story classroom next to a tree, she decided to go in via the window.

Bella quickly scaled the tree and ended at the branch next to her classroom. Seeing the teacher pointing at the blackboard, and the window closed, she swiftly got a knife out of her boot and picked the window`s lock. Getting it open, she silently slid it open. By this time she had caught the attention of most of the class. Luckily, the teacher hadn`t caught her-yet.

Spotting a seat close to the window, she carefully slid herself through the opening and headed for it, after closing the window. One eye on the teacher, Bella sat in the chair, making no noise.

(Teacher **Bella**)

Turning around, "Now class, as you may have heard, we were supposed to have a new student today. Unfortunately, she isn`t present-"

"**Excuse me Mr. Banner, I`ve been here all class."**

"Miss Swan, how are you in here? You weren`t in the room at the beginning of class."

"**Yes I have. I couldn`t of just came in, you have a good enough view of the door to see that. Where else could I have come from? The window? We ARE on the 2****nd**** floor."** Snickers were heard.

"Oh, erm, never mind. Your lab partner had to run an errand, so he should be here any minute. Here he is now. Mr. Cullen, you will be lab partners with Miss Swan."

**BPOV**

Cullen? I`m sure I`ve heard that name before, but where?

I turned towards "Mr. Cullen", expecting just another kid.

Then I saw those black eyes.

The eyes of a predator, looking at its prey.

The eyes of a soulless killer.

Those eyes, and the eyes like them from so long ago, followed me into the black abyss.

**RegularPOV**

(Concedes with BPOV)

Bella turned towards Edward with a partially curious, but mostly passive, face. When she saw Edward, Bella froze. Out of…fear?

Suddenly, Bella blacked out. Everyone freaked out at the sudden movement, not knowing what to do.

Mr. Banner-"Edward, can you please take Miss Swan to your father`s office?"

Edward nodded, than proceeded to pick up Bella. Then, outside the classroom, he used vampire speed to get her to Carlisle`s office.

AT CARLISLE`S OFFICE

"Edward, what happened?"Carlisle worried face studied Bella.

"She just looked at me, and then blacked out. I`m pretty sure my eyes were black. God, Carlisle, I almost scared her to death!"

"It`s fine, son. See, she`s waking up now. Put her on the bed."

After setting her on the bed, the two men sat by her head, one on each side. When she started to open her eyes, Carlisle leaned over her, looking at her face.

"C-Carlisle?"Bella asked, still groggy. Carlisle answered.

"Nice to see you again, Bella."


	6. Rememberence

"_C-Carlisle?"Bella asked, still groggy. Carlisle answered._

"_Nice to see you again, Bella."_

**Time in story- 8:45 PM** (she was KO`ed for awhile)

**EPOV**

They knew each other?!?

Wait…_when_ did she know him? If they knew each other a while back, then…

"Where am I, Carlisle?" Her beautiful voice quivered, and Carlisle`s face took on a look of concern.

"Bella, dearest, you fainted in Biology. Don`t you remember?" Bella shook her head.

"All I remember were those eyes… o olhar da morte." The gaze of death? All this was confusing. I quickly glanced at Carlisle, reading his thoughts in the process.

_It`s been 5 years since I last saw Bella. Poor child, she is afraid from _that_. Always was a fighter, though. After all, she went through hell, back, and then some._

I stood there, stunned. Who exactly _was_ Isabella Swan?

**REGULAR (BELLA)POV**

As the two males were lost in thought, Bella slipped out of the room. _Thank God I can still be silent when moving._

As much as she missed her "father", she had to leave. She didn`t trust the other vampire…Edward. Bella had recognized the way his eyes looked. Not only were they pitch-black, but emotions she never wanted to see again were reflected in his onyx orbs. Bella shuddered.

Bella had lied to her "father". She had remembered, but what she remembered was not in that classroom. When Bella had seen his eyes, she was struck with a raging torrent carrying memories.

The inhuman, but so beautiful, face leering over her as he smirked at her panic.

The cold, twisted bodies drained of blood only a couple of yards from where she was chained.

The sick, awful taste of the red liquid they forced her to drink, the liquid that once gave life.

The same liquid running down her neck as she felt the scrapes of sharp teeth against her vein.

The freezing cold as they "experimented" with her, trying to "find differences" between her and them.

The crushing pain of shattered bones, twisted flesh, and raw skin day after day.

The injections of serums and drugs into her blood.

The pain. The horror. The **fear**.

Bella fell onto the hallway floor, holding her head, willing the memories to stop. They eventually subsided.

Then and there, she decided her future. She would run once more, away from the monster.

Away from the fear.

Bella blindly ran towards her dorm. She threw open the door and grabbed her still unpacked bags. Picking them up, she raced through the campus under the protection of the shadows, towards the towering gate.

Just as she was about to pick the gate`s lock, she was tackled by a pale white body. Startled, she looked at her "attacker". It was a petite, pixie-like girl with spiky black hair. But what Bella noticed immediately was her Golden eyes. Unconsciously, Bella relaxed slightly, until she heard the tiny female`s words.

"Sorry, but the only place you`re going is with me."

The last thing Bella saw before the bag was pulled over her head was the girl smiling.

-xXx-xXx-xXx-

Hey, it wolfmoon69!

I would like to thank everyone for reading my first story on FanFiction…Shattered.

I ESPECIALLY would like to thank anyone who Reviewed.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW! Reveiws motivate me to write more chapters. (Also, they make me happier.)

Flames/Constructive Crit. are perfectly okay with me.

PLEASE FOLLOW THE ARROW AND PRESS THE BUTTON

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Memories, Capture

**AlicePOV**

Alice gazed solemnly at the girl in front of her.

As the human struggled against the bindings Emmett had placed on her, Alice remembered what the other vampire had told her.

FLASHBACK

After draining the elk underneath her, Alice stood, surrounded by the forest.

Suddenly, she whirled around, a sweet-almost sickly-scent fresh under her nose.

At the edge of the clearing Alice was in stood another vampire.

Burn marks covered her skin, while barely visible scars littered the rest of her flesh. Her clothes were torn, her hair matted. She drew in quick, ragged breaths.

What Alice noticed immediately, though, was the pitch-black color of her eyes, like a lingering abyss. It seemed like the woman had not hunted in weeks.

When she spoke, her words were rushed, bordering frantic.

"Please…help…you must warn others like us…the girl…she will burn you…murderer…"

Her eyes were glazed over, her cries panicked.

"What girl? Help you **what**? Who is the murderer?"

Alice attempted to soothe the woman, but her questions seemed to push her over the edge.

The vampire broke into dry-sobs, keening wails erupting from her as she crashed to the ground.

"…My sister…my poor sister…"

Patiently, Alice listened to the vampire`s tale.

She told of a human girl who had stumbled upon her coven.

She said the girl might have been a vampire-hunter. The human, a seventeen-year-old girl, had killed the vampire`s sister, along with her sister`s mate. Apparently, the girl didn`t care about diet- the two killed were "veggie" vampires.

The vampire told me that the girl had then come after her, and the woman had barely escaped.

The girl`s name was Isabella Marie Swan.

As the woman was leaving, I realized I didn`t know her name. I called out to her, and asked.

"…Victoria."

END FLASHBACK

Soon after the encounter with Victoria, I had a vision. In it, my family was fighting **something**-I didn`t know what.

The rest of the vision chilled me to the core.

Behind my family was a roaring fire. In the fire was blonde hair, obviously male. I could not find my husband anywhere.

My family was covered in scars and crescent-shaped bites.

The last thing I saw was Edward on the ground, sword at his throat. Heartbreak was written all over his face. He uttered one word before dropping his head.

"…Bella…"

I would not let that happen to my family. I would rather die. The best solution? Eliminate the problem.

A mask of indifference on my face, I dumped the girl in the backseat with Jazz and Em. Hopping into the car, I drove towards the "holding site", six miles north of the Delani`s.

. . .

**BellaPOV**

I felt myself being launched into the car, landing on what felt like leather seats. Immediately after "landing", I was grasped by strong, burly arms. Judging from how they were placed, the person was preventing me from getting away (or moving, for that matter).

The person holding me moved me into a laying position. From this, I could tell that there were two people in the backseat with me, both male. Add this with the spiky haired girl from before, I was being held captive by at least three people.

Adrenaline kicked my senses into gear, and I continued with my assessment of the situation.

From the pressure an slight chafing around my wrists and ankles, I knew they had tied me up. The bag was still on my head, too, along with a newly added gag. So, no movement that could help, and I couldn`t make any noise.

Damn.

Using my senses, I confirmed that there were four… oh **shit**. They were all vampires. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I knew Carlisle wasn`t here to save me this time.

I remember being held hostage in a warehouse, kidnapped by a coven of human-drinkers. Carlisle had found me, shaking in pure fear a few feet away from rotting corpses, covered in blood. In the process of escaping, we had accidentally caused an explosion. The warehouse was consumed by flames.

Since then, I had forever been in debt to Carlisle. I had stayed with him for a while, but he eventually had to return to his coven, who he had told me about. Sadly, I had never met them, and didn`t really know what they looked like. Carlisle always thought about a person`s traits and personality, and rarely about looks.

I was jerked out of my memories by the car coming to a sudden stop. As I was carried out of the car by the burly male, I was assaulted with a biting frost, carried by a freezing wind.

The creak of a door signaled my time to escape.

At my mind`s command, the ropes binding me fell to the ground. Puling the bag from my head, I spit out the gag and leapt from my captor`s arms. As soon as my foot touched the frozen grass, I ran.

In midstride, I jumped, unfurling my biggest, and deepest, secret.

Brown, hawk-like wings erupted from my back, and I hovered over the vampire`s heads. Taking one last look at their awestruck faces, I escaped into the velvet night.

-xXx-

OK, so the story is getting more dramatic, I guess…is that good or bad?

By-the-by, this chapter was dedicated to tsukiko94 (and her awesome taste in music)

Please, PLEASE, submit ANY questions or comments (in the form of reviews or PMs)! They keep me on track and tell me what I`m doing right/wrong. I accept flames, and ESPECIALLY constructive crit.

The next chapter will hopefully be up soon…a couple days if I have my laptop with me, 2-3 weeks if not. If I don`t, I promise to write the next chapter in Ohio (I`m taking a trip).

Oh! I have a question. Whose POV do you want in the upcoming chapter(s)? Choices are:

BELLA-EDWARD-EMMETT-ROSALIE-ALICE-JASPER-CARLISLE

AKA

BELLSIE-EDDIE-EMMIE (BEAR)-ROSIE-ALI/PIXIE-JAZZIE-DOC

(is it just me or do all the teen`s nicknames end with a ie/y sound?)

Thanks for all your support!

**PLEASE REVIEW BY PRESSING THE BUTTON!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Return

Bella watched as the flames devoured the vampire`s marble-white flesh.

Sighing, she remembered landing to rest when the newborn attacked her. It had been crazy with bloodlust, but her fine-tuned senses and advanced speed/strength enabled her to win without getting a scratch on her…almost.

Thankfully, Bella had already extracted the venom from the newborn`s bite. To anyone not aware of its true nature, it would appear to be a crescent-shaped scar.

After only the embers were left, Bella stood and stretched her wings out to their 13 foot span. Jumping into the air, she felt the muscles and tendons working to lift her higher in the air. The soft sound of the air coming in contact with her feathers relaxed her, and she reflected on the path her life had taken.

Sighing, she realized her life couldn`t have been normal, even if she tried to make it. As with most cases, her life had been affected mostly by others` decisions and chance-maybe even fate.

A breeze curled past her and Bella stiffened. She inhaled once more, hoping she had been mistaken, but it was the same scent. The scent of three of the vampires that captured her. Made her…inhuman.

They were "hunting" in Port Angeles, Bella realized. Wait…

Dammit! If they were this close to her, they could get her again. Especially with Victoria and James`s powers. The only way she escaped last time was because they were distracted by Carlisle.

James could track her scent-he probably was doing that to find her again. And as long as Victoria was with them, they could get her without raising the slightest alarm.

Bella tried to remember all she could about Victoria`s power. It had to do with the mind, clearly. Bella remembered how the redhead got so frustrated that her power couldn`t work on "their experiment".

Her power was based on high skills of persuasion and deception. The victims always seemed as if they were placed in a slight, very minor trance. They would feel emotions that would help Victoria because of the trance, and believe her without question once they heard her say whatever she wanted them to believe. (Sound familiar?)

With my luck, she may have already gotten to someone at the school. I had to leave.

Once again, I was running away.

I sped up my pace, and flew as fast as I could to the school.

-xXx-

After grabbing my bags that were still at the gate from my previous attempt at leaving, I saw a guard at the doors. Deciding to leave through the back to avoid being seen, I hoisted the backpack and duffel on my back. Racing through the shadows, I stopped at a hole in the wall near a white house. Before I could squeeze through the hole with my bags, however, I was grasped by pale, marble-like arms.

"You`re not going anywhere."

Déjà vu much? I arched a brow.

"Carlisle, I have to leave."

"Bella, you can stay here with me and my family…Please?"

I stayed silent, but let him guide me to the white Victorian mansion I had seen earlier. Pulling me into the house, I was seated in what seemed to be a living room. Carlisle crouched in front of me.

"Bella, tell me why you think you have to leave." His voice was stern and commanding, but I could hear the concern in it.

"It feels so much like falling  
Dying while I wait to die  
The fear of something or nothing  
Lonely empty lie"

"Bella, what do you mean by that?"

"…Carlisle…" His head shot up, and his golden eyes met mine.

"Yes?"

The door slammed open, and I heard four sets of footsteps headed in my direction.

"**They** are back. In Port Angeles." His expression registered shock, and slight fear, until he wiped his face of emotion. Spotting the source of the footsteps, his face brightened, and he looked towards me once again.

"Bella, I want you to meet four of my children; the four you haven`t met yet." There were others, besides Edward? Wow, big coven. I turned my head, and froze.

Standing at the edge of the living room were the four vampires that had just kidnapped me. My gaze flashed to the pixie-like girl.

"…You."

**-xXx-**

YaY! I updated!

I want to thank everyone that took the time to click my story for reading this, since you got to this AN.

I feel bad for asking this, but can I please get at least 10 more reviews before I post the next chapter? I would really appreciate it.

Flames and Constructive Crit. are warmly accepted…most of the time.

Now you know that it wasn`t Alice`s fault that she thought Bella was bad.

I`ll be getting into the ExB more in the next chapter or two, so ExB fans, do not fear!

Please, PLEASE ask ANY questions you have. They help more than you can imagine. And if you have any ideas for upcoming material, let me know. I will try my best to put it in sooner or later if I can.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. A:N

I hate to do this to you guys (REALLY, I DO), but I have to go on HIATUS

I'm most likely not gonna continue my stories, either ( I know, it sucks.)

Good news though!

I WILL be putting them up for ADOPTION!

As soon as someone adopts them, I'll post another note on the story directing you to them.

BUT PLEASE, IT MUST BE ONE OF YOU.

If you wanna adopt a story, pm me. Seriously. Otherwise, they'll never get finished.

So please, if you want a story, pm me the name and we'll see what we can do (I will be reading it)

I am too-freakin-busy to do these, so it's up to y'all.

Sorry again,

~SayHello


End file.
